Along with the development of an information technology, a family usually has multiple terminals, such as a mobile phone, a game machine, a Personal Computer (PC), a laptop, a television and a music player, these terminals may form a local communication network, and each terminal in the local communication network communicates with one another. The local communication network may be a near-field communication network, and may also be a local area network centred on a home gateway and a Wireless Fidelity (WIFI) hotspot.
At present, a service (such as an audio service, a video service and a data downloading service) running on a certain terminal (called a current terminal) may be switched to another terminal (target terminal) of the local communication network. The current terminal and the target terminal can communicate through different communication networks and servers. A service switching technology for the local communication network is as follows: the current terminal sends a service switching request to a server, and the server stops sending service information to the current terminal according to the received service switching request, and sends the service information to the target terminal.
However, due to communication network differences and terminal differences (such as differences in transmission time delays and coding and decoding manners), a progress of a service received by the target terminal may be inconsistent with a progress of the service finally running on the current terminal. That is, the progress of the service received by the target terminal may be ahead of the progress of the service finally running on the current terminal, or be behind the progress of the service finally running on the current terminal, which causes unsmooth switching of the service. Specifically, when the progress of the service received by the target terminal is ahead of the progress of the service finally running on the current terminal (for example, a play duration of an online video service received by the target terminal is 19 minutes, and a play duration of the online video service finally running on the current terminal is 20 minutes), the service which has run may repeatedly run on the target terminal; and when the progress of the service received by the target terminal is behind the progress of the service finally running on the current terminal (for example, the play duration of the online video service received by the target terminal is 21 minutes, and the final play duration of the online video service running on the current terminal is 20 minutes), the service running on the target terminal and the service finally running on the current terminal are discontinuous.